Forever Yours
by nyc0girl15
Summary: Cho Chang has reoccuring dreams about a boy from her childhood, one night they reunite in a less than average situation...RR!


Chapter: 1: Unusual Meeting Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Chapter Summary: Cho, after being haunted by an old childhood memory, meets up with an old friend in a less than normal situation.  
  
The wind howled through the trees that stood so near my window. I wrapped my blanket around my small body trying to create a shield from the stormy night that played all around me. I couldn't sleep, this isn't my bed, this isn't my home, and my parents aren't here. I felt like I wanted to cry but instead I lay stiff with fear. Of all the weekends my parents decided to leave, they chose the one with a terrible storm. Outside I could hear the thunder boom and rattle the window. I threw off my blanket, I couldn't stand it, I had to find someone, anyone. I crept out of the room, tiptoeing lightly, with my hand clenched tightly to my wand. "Lumos" I whispered and there a small beam of light shone from the end of my wand. Down the hallway I saw a door opened just a crack. I walked myself silently to the door and quietly let myself in. "Draco?" I whispered to the bed that sat against a wall. "Draco?". There was no answer, but a light stir underneath the dark green bed covers. I heard a little mumble and figured he was waking. "Draco, I can't sleep, the storm is scary" I half mumbled and half whispered. The tops of the sheets were slowly being shed away revealing a young boy, no more than six years old. "Cho, you baby. Just go back to sleep, its late!" the boy whispered back, obviously irritated. BOOM! The thunder rang again from outside. I froze stiff as a board and again rang over with fear. The boy saw the terrified look on my face and sighed. "Fine, come in here." He gave in as he pulled over the sheets revealing some space for me to sleep. I got into his bed and laid my head against the green dawn feathered pillows. The boy threw the covers over my body and closed his eyes about to drift back to sleep. BOOM! The thunder rang again. My eyes shot up with the sound. I could see the boy do the same revealing tired gray eyes. "It's not gonna hurt you, ya'know?" I shook my head in acknowledgement, "but it's still scary, I can't sleep." "Here, give me your hand." The boy ordered as he went under the covers and took my hand. He held on to it and immediately I was overcome by a feeling of security. "Just go to sleep, and when you're scared just squeeze my hand ok?" "Ok" I said shakily. "Go to sleep now, I'll wait till you fall asleep then I'll sleep. That way for sure nothing will hurt you." I smiled, and nodded my head. I fell asleep soon after and never in my life, had I felt more safe and loved than I did then at age six.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
BOOM! My eyes shot open, another storm. I hated storms, I never liked them as a kid, and I don't like them now. The rain pounded against the window while the wind howled fiercely as if to break into my room. I looked at my muggle clock, 2:00 am, it flashed in bright red. I closed my eyes again, trying desperately to sleep. "Argh...this isn't working!" I mumbled to myself. I turned on the lights in my room and grabbed my journal and quill. Lately, I've begun writing when I couldn't sleep. I've been waking up in the middle of the night, each time disturbed by a dream or by the storm, both which gave me chills down my back and made me very uncomfortable.  
  
Can't sleep again..had that dream again too. It's odd, of all the things to dream about, my mind keeps taking me back to that one. It was a good dream though, so much and so little has changed since then. I still hate the storm and my parents still leaves me home all the time, always off on some 'business trip' or on some far away errand. But the odd thing is, I haven't seen Draco for some time. Sure, we go to school together, but we hardly ever talk, in fact we never talk! We used to be best mates too! We even had a little place of our own, down the street in the den near the river. We used to run away there and hide from our parents. Sad how I don't even know the boy anymore, he's got quite the reputation for him at school though. What's odd is that our parents used to be such close friends too..used to send me over there to sleep over when they'd go on their trips. Hrm..well the storm has stopped, or at least quieted down a bit. You know, I think I might go down to the den tonight. Just to check it out after all these years..  
-Cho  
  
I stuck my quill between the pages and closed the journal. I grabbed a cloak from my closet and left the room.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The cool air stung my face as I walked along down the street. The river was only a few houses down, but with all these houses in these large plantations and manors, it was quite the walk. The rain had stopped and the wind wasn't as bad as before, but still the cool chill still hung in the air. I pulled my cloak tighter around my body as I continued my journey down.  
Finally after walking a bit way down, I could hear the river flowing down the edge. I quickened my pace, I wanted to hurry and get to the den. It was getting really cold out and I was getting tired. I figured I'd sleep in the den tonight, I don't think I'd be able to make it back up to the house, the storm seemed to look as it may come back.  
There, finally I reached the den and the river. It wasn't really a den, more like a shed. It was an old brown shed, half the size of the smallest guest room back in the house. It was just as I remembered it. I looked up atop the door where a latch was. I pulled on the latch and unlocked the door. I turned the doorknob slightly and as quietly as possible. It was kind of odd to take such precautions when it seemed as if no one's been here for years, and no one probably has.  
The door creaked open, revealing a dark inside. I reached for my wand, in hope to use to 'lumos' spell to create some light, but as I did, I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. I could feel a wand or perhaps a gun pushed slightly against my bare neck. My brain racked in horror. Not only was someone there, but someone was attacking me. I wanted to scream but I couldn't tell my mind to. I lifted my other arm up and tried to push off the attacker but he or she was obviously much stronger.  
The moonlight from outside shone through the room a little and for a second shone onto the attacker's hair which gleamed a familiar bright blonde.  
"Don't scream and don't move and I'll remove my hand." The voice commanded. I nodded my head in obedience and almost immediately felt the person's hand loosen atop my mouth. I began to breathe heavily and struggled to find my voice.  
"Who are you?" I asked shakily.  
"Who am I? Who are you?!" The person, apparently a boy by the sound of his voice, asked in pure shock.  
"I'm Cho. I used to come here all the time when I was younger, I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be in here." I poured out all in one breath, still in a state of shock and fear.  
There was silence, the boy didn't say anything and didn't move, he just stood there in the dark. I figured he was analyzing me, but then the thought seemed impossible with such bad lighting.  
"So..who are you?" I asked again trying to break the silence.  
He didn't respond immediately but seemed to think and decide whether to let me in on his identity or not.  
"Draco" He finally responded in a flat tone.  
"Draco?" I repeated in a something less than a whisper.  
He didn't say anything, for a minute we both just stood there, taking in all that had just happened.  
"Mind if I?" I began. I took a step into the room and reached my hand up against a wall, then finding a string, I lightly pulled on it and a weak light graced the room with its dim lighting. Though the lighting was very weak, I could clearly see Draco's face. He's definitely grown much. He had a muscular build and was tall. He wore green boxers and had on no shirt. My mouth almost dropped at the sight of his chiseled abs. His eyes were the same gray as I remembered, just seemed more mature, with more wisdom, and a sense of slyness. His hair was still bright blonde but not slicked back as I remembered seeing at school. I finally realized how stupid I must be looking, checking him out when he's literally only in his underwear! I shot my face away from him hopefully covering up my embarrassment.  
Now that I took my eyes off him, I was able to analyze the den. It hadn't changed much, same brown wooden walls, same bed to the side. But wait, there was a lump on the bed-a person. Then almost on cue, the lump under the sheets began to stir.  
"And who's that?" I asked nodding my head over to the bed. Draco, looking like he had just remembered something threw his glance at the bed at the side of the den.  
"Oh, um, a friend" He answered rather quickly.  
"A friend?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He gave me a look as if to say 'what? You don't trust me?!', and after such a break from talking to this guy, no, frankly I don't trust him.  
"Dracie? Are you there?" Came a high-pitched voice from underneath the covers, obviously belonging to a girl. She began to kick off the sheets, and my mouth literally dropped and I almost wanted to throw up. The girl on the bed was naked!  
"What the hell?!" I announced rather louder than I had hoped.  
Draco shot his head back in my direction and then grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.  
"What the hell was that?!" I asked in shock and disgust.  
"Girl from school." He answered in a loud whisper, "and you mind keeping your voice down?"  
"Excuse me?! Do you always bring naked girls to this den?" I asked.  
"Oh please, as if anyone else was using it" was his response.  
"You're a sick dirty boy" I shouted at him. It was stupid, but it was the best I could come up with. This was definitely not how I pictured my night going.  
Draco chuckled at my last comment, "Tell me you're not the least bit turned on by all this."  
"Ew! Please! That trash of a girl is in our den!" I shouted and immediately wish I hadn't. I felt like a wife just catching her husband cheating. Fact was, this wasn't 'our' den and why would I care if anyone was in the bed doing god knows what!  
"You haven't been in here since you were 6!" He retorted.  
I racked my brain for something to say, "Well..so?! Still!" Oh super, now he thinks I'm mentally incapable of putting sentences together. I looked at him sharply and noticed him smirking at the side, probably laughing at how stupid this all must look. After years of not talking to this boy, we reunite with me catching him in the sack with another girl. This was not only weird, but twisted and insane!  
"You know what? This was a mistake, I got to go." I quickly said as I turned from him and got ready to head on back home. Then just as if fate decided to see how bad the situation could get, the rain began pouring back down.  
"You can't walk back in this weather!" He shouted as the rain began banging on his bare body and head.  
"What? It's just some rain, nothing I can't handle." I replied as I began walking. Then there was a sharp bright flash against the dark sky..BOOM! Thunder..damnit..had to be thunder. I froze on my tracks and turned around looking back at the den. Draco had disappeared, probably went back inside. I couldn't go back, not after declaring my leave. I faced the road again and began walking. Shortly freezing on my step as another roar of thunder came overhead. 'Ah! Ok, I can do this, just a few houses up.' I thought to myself as I put the hood of my cloak over my soaked hair. I began walking again as the thunder and lightning took over the sky and my body was being lashed by huge drops of rain. My cloak, already heavily soaked with rainwater became too much of added weight for me to carry on. I looked to the side of the road, there was a large oak tree. I ran to the tree and sat under its shielding branches and leaves. I leaned my back against the trunk, I'll just stay here till the storm stops, there's no way I can make it now. I was cold, wet, and stranded in the middle of a storm. I rested my head against the trunk and closed my eyes, praying the storm would end soon, and that I'd soon be back on my warm, comfy bed, safe and protected, holding on tightly to his hand.  
  
A/N: How do you like it? I know it's a bit odd, but it's a work in progress. Please leave a review (good of bad)! Things will be explained in future chapters (I know they're the same age here, but you'll learn why). Hopefully I won't fall behind on updates (school and work) but reviews will definitely motivate me! ( Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it, it's my first work in a long while! 


End file.
